Olant
Olant 'is the main character in the ''Dragon Ball SS ''series and a Lord-class Saiyan who was born on Planet Vegeta. Olant headed his own three man conquering Saiyan Squad under the Planet Trade Organization until the destruction of Planet Vegeta, though he retains the team even afterwards. Appearances ''Dragon Ball SS Sagas *Indus Saga *Zenkai Saga *Icer and Milkus Saga *Hell Saga *Dragon Ball Saga *Final Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS: Piccolo Unlocked'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Earthrise'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Vs. Z'' *''Dragon Ball SS: Survivor '' ''Dragon Ball SS2'' Sagas *Revenge Saga *Quash Saga *Night Saga *Last Saga Specials *''Dragon Ball SS2: The Return of Taanip'' *''Dragon Ball SS2: Grand Finale'' Power During the Saiyan Tournament, Olant had a power level of 7,000 - very high for a Saiyan, when utilsing his False Super Saiyan form his power increased to 175,000. After acheving False Super Saiyan, it allowed his power to rise to 9,200 in his base form with little effort. Olant then taught himself to focus ki into individual limbs, increasing their power for a brief amount of time. After recieving his first Zenkai, Olant's power rose to 20,000 - making it 500,000 when taking on the False Super Saiyan form. Olant then unlocked the Super Saiyan form, multiplying his power by 50x and making it 1,000,000. Olant gained more Zenkais, increasing his power level to 50,000 - making it 2,500,000 in Super Saiyan form, 3,750,000 at 2nd Grade, and 7,500,000 at 3rd Grade. When he briefly took on the Golden Super Saiyan 4 form his power rose to 250,000,000. After his death, Olant's power increased up to 100,000 - making his Super Saiyan power level 5,000,000. He the achieved Super Saiyan 2, which doubled Super Saiyan's power up to 10,000,000. When training with Bage, Olant's power increased up to 250,000 - 12,500,000 at Super Saiyan. Olant then recieved a Zenkai which skyrocketd his power level up to 1,000,000; thus making it 50,000,000 as a Super Saiyan, and 100,000,000 as a Super Saiyan 2. By the time of his battle with Grand King Piccolo, his power in base had increased to 6,000,000. By the time of the battle on Terinal, Olant's power had risen to 60,000,000. By the time of Earthrise, Olant's power had further increased to 100,000,000 in base. During the Revenge Saga of Dragon Ball SS2, Olant's power level in base form had increased to 200,000,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast '- Olant can fire small bursts of ki from his hands. **'Snipe finger beam '- Olant extends both hands forward and fires a yellow beam out of each index finger. *'Flight '- Olant can fly using Ki. *Supremacy Cannon' - Olant's signature move, he puts his arms to the side and extends his palms upward to charge it, before bringing them forward to fire a red beam of energy. **'Double Cannon '- uncharged Supremacy Cannon's shot from both palms. **'Raging Supermacy Cannon '- Supremacy Cannon amplified with rage, first used in False Super Saiyan form. **'Supremacy Jet '- Olant shoots Supremacy Cannons out of both arms at the ground in order to propel himself at his opponent. Or alternaticley out of his legs in order to excelerate flying speed. **'Full Power Supremacy Cannon '- A fully charged Supermacy Cannon using energy from all over the body. **'Golden Cannon '- Olant's ultimate version of the Supremacy Cannon. The full name of the attack is "'Golden Supremacy Cannon'". **'O.B.B. Finale '- A powerful combined attack used in combination with Bage and Barb **'Union Supremacy Cannon '- Olant and Acress both fire Supermacy Cannons which combine into a larger blast. *'Power Ball '- a move that acts as a substitute moon and allows for transformation into an Oozaru. **'Mini-Power Balls '- two small power balls that can be used to channel enough energy to take on a Semi-Oozaru form. *'Spread Energy Volley '- Olant moves his arm in a line and fires a volley of ki blasts *'Olant/Bage Combos''' **'Supremacy Circle '- Bage picks up Olant by the arms and begins to swing around, Olant fires Supremacy Cannons from his feet while Bage keeps spinning. **''''If Olant Doesn't, Who Will?!' '- Olant runs at Bage, who grabs him by the arm, swings him around, and tosses him at the enemy. Olant zipps staright at the enemy and hits them with a powerful punch. **'Ceiling Destroyer Combo '- Olant launches an explosive ki ball at Bage, who reflects it at the ceiling above the enemy, causing it to collapse on them. Bage then fires a Bage Blaster at the enemy. *'Olant/Barb Combination Fighting''' - Olant and Barb are skilled at fighting in combination due to their similar fighting styles and power. Their skills complement each other and make them a much larger threat when fighting together. **'Fusion Dance '- A special technique which allows Olant and Barb to fuse together into the extremely powerful fighter: Balant. *'Full-Power Energy Wave '- a powerful energy wave that can be fired quickly. *'Big Bang Smash '- Olant creates red energy in his palm as he charges at his opponent. He then hits them in the stomach, pushes them up, and them smashes them into the floor before detonating the energy on his opponent. *'Supreme Nova' - Olant creates a Supernova and then extends one hand out and fires a Supremacy Cannon into it. The result being a pulsating Supernova with a red energy core. **'Ultra Supreme Nova '- One of Olant's strongest techniques, Olant raised both hands straight into the air above his head, creates a Supernova and then fires two separate Supremacy Cannons into it. **'Ultimate Supermacy Nova '- Olant raises both hands staright into the air and creates a massive Supernova, he fires two seperate Supremacy Cannons into it and then throws it at the enemy, still firing the beams into it. **'Final Supremacy Nova' - Ultimate Supremacy Nova created with Golden Supremacy Cannons. *'Supreme Energy '- Olant can focus the majority of his energy from one point of his body into another point. He can have a maximum of three times the regular amount of energy in each limb. **'Hyper Supreme Energy' - Olant focuses the majority of his energy into each limb and rotates the energy round his body at a high speed, making it appear as though his energy is everywhere at once. ***'Supreme Amp' - A perfected version of Supreme Energy, which amplifies Olant's energy at every point in his body. The drawback is that his energy drains at the rate that it is increased by. *'Supremacy Explosion '- Olant uses this in order to detonate his body to add his energy to the explosion of Icer's Hypernova and Planet Mild's core in order to create a Black Hole. **'Super Explosive Wave' - A weaker non-self destructing version used to knock Icer away. *'Aferimage' - The user moves fast enough that it creates an afterimage. *'Instant Transmission' - Olant raises his fingers to her forehad, locks onto an energy signature, and teleports. Learned from Acress. *'Divine Serpent Attack' - Olant flies at the opponent, his body being surrounded by a green energy serpent with glowing red eyes, and he slams into the opponent. Forms Base Olant's base form, in this form he is at his weakest. This is the form that Olant spends most of his time in the form. Semi-Oozaru A form invented by Olant when trying to find a way to create an easily accessible Oozaru form that was faster and easier to control. It is attained using a small amount of focused Blitz Waves. Olant used the form when commanded to by to Overseer of the Universe. Oozaru While Olant never takes the form during Dragon Ball SS, he has used the form while conquering planets for the Planet Trade Organization. This form is ten times stronger than his base form, but is much slower. False Super Saiyan Olant achieves this form in anger over Frieza trying to destroy Planet Vegeta. The form is later used in Olant's battles against Indus and Commander Zenkai, and one last time against the Army of Hell. In this form Olant is named "False Super Olant" Super Saiyan Olant achieves this form in anger after hearing that Zenkai was the one who told Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta. Olant had not mastered the Super Saiyan form. Olant uses it in his battles with Zenkai, General Milus, and Icer. In this form Olant is named "Super Olant" Enchanced Super Saiyan Olant achieved the 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form when he began experimenting with pumping Ki into his mucles. Olant found that the form drained his energy much faster. Olant uses the form against General Milkus, and briefly powers up into it while fighting Icer. Olant achieved 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form when he began experimenting with pumping Ki into his muscles. Olant found that the form drained his energy even faster, put strain on his body, and slowed him down. Olant briefly used it to power up several attacks while fighting General Milkus and Icer. Super Saiyan 2 Olant achieves the form after being teased by King Yenma - who said that he would send Olant to either Hell or Puragtory. Olant used it during his battles with Garlic Sr. In this form Olant is named "Ascended Olant" Super Saiyan 3 Olant achieves this form after training in the Gravity/Time Chamber, and then fighting against Barb. In this form Olant is named "Mega Olant". Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Olant can take this form when he gathers energy for one minute and then Powers up to the Very Limit. Super Saiyan 4 While he never takes the state, if Olant loses the majority of his energy in Golden Super Saiyan 4, he would revert into the regular Super Saiyan 4 form. Golden Super Saiyan 4 Olant briefly used the form after being told how by The Overseer. He used the form to defeat Icer with one hit and then in his last moments to create an explosion that caused a black hole. After arriving in the Otherworld, Olant's memories where hazy of his last moments and he was unable to recall how to take on the form. Olant regained his memories of the form during the final battle against Icer and utilised it against the tyrant. In this form Olant is named "Golden Olant" Dark Super Saiyan Olant gains this unnatural form in the Night Saga. Super Saiyan - Full Potential The true Super Saiyan form attained when a Saiyan reaches the maximum thersehold that a non-goldy Saiyan can achieve. In this state Olant's hair turns a glowing bright right and his pupils turn red. Fights ''Dragon Ball SS'' *Olant (Base) vs. Aspar (Base) *Olant (Base) vs. Barb (Base) *Olant (False Super Saiyan), Eed (Base), and Bage (Great Ape) vs. Frieza (First Form) *Olant (Base) and Bage (Base) vs. Saibamen *Olant (Base) and Bage (Base) vs. Indus and Saiba Army *Olant (Base), Bage (Base), and Eed (Base) vs. Indus' First Mech *Olant (False Super Saiyan) vs. Indus' First Mech *Olant (Base), Bage (Base), and Eed (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Olant (Base/False Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan) vs. Commander Zenkai (Base/Great Ape) *Olant (Super Saiyan/2nd Grade Super Saiyan/3rd Grade Super Saiyan) vs. General Milkus *Olant (Super Saiyan/3rd Grade Super Saiyan), Bage (False Super Saiyan; Rage Empowered), and Barb (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (First Form) *Olant (Golden Super Saiyan 4) vs. Icer (First Form) *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. King Yenma *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chilled *Olant (Base) and Bage (Base) vs. Frieza Soldiers *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan), Bage (Base/Power-Weighted), Kale (Base), Ciche (Base), and Auto-Build Robot vs. Indus' Second Mech, Hypamen, and Commander Zenkai (Base) *Olant (False Super Saiyan) vs. Army of Hell *Olant (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Garlic Sr. (Base) *Olant (Super Saiyan 2), Barb (Super Saiyan 2), and Bage (False Super Saiyan; Power-Weighted) vs. Majin Garlic Sr. (Super Makyan) and Bibidi *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Acress (Base) *Olant (Base) vs. Bage (Base) *Olant (Base) and Acress (Base) vs. Felie Soldiers and King Stris *Olant (Base) and Acress (Base) vs. I-Droids *Olant (False Super Saiyan) vs. Zenkai Bots *Olant (Super Saiyan) vs. Villi and Whipping *Olant (Super Saiyan) vs. Whipping *Olant (Super Saiyan) vs. Villi and Zenkai Bot Prime ('Super Saiyan') *Olant (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Indus *Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Gelato *Olant (Super Saiyan 2), Acress (False Super Saiyan), and Ciche (Base) vs. Gelato *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Sayan 2/Great Ape) vs. Shadolant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Great Ape/Haunting Nightmares form) *Olant (Super Saiyan 2), Barb (Super Saiyan 2), and Bage (Power-Weighted False Super Saiyan) vs. Shadolant (Haunting Nightmares form) *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Barb (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Olant (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Icer (First Form/"True Form") *Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Barb (2nd Grade Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Bage (False Super Saiyan), Acress (False Super Saiyan), and Amara (Power-Weighted) vs. Icer (Full Power) *Olant (Super Saiyan 2) and Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Icer (Full Power) *Olant (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Icer (Full Power) *Olant (Full Power Super Saiyan 3/Base) vs. Icer (Super Arcosian/"True Form") *Olant (Golden Super Saiyan 4) vs. Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) Specials *Olant (Base) vs. Barb (Base) *Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3), Bage (Super Saiyan), and Ciche (Super Armor) vs. The Behemoth *Olant (Full Power Super Saiyan 3) and Barb (Full Power Super Saiyan 3) vs. The Master *Olant (Base), Bage (Base), and Barb (Base) vs. V0 Mechs *Olant (Super Saiyan 3), Barb (Super Saiyan 3), and Bage (Power-Weighted Super Saiyan) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Olant (Super Sayan) and Acress (Super Saiyan) vs. Occo (Legendary Super Saiyan) ''Dragon Ball SS2'' *Olant (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) and Occo (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Indus (piloting Giga-Hyper Mecha) *Olant (Super Saiyan 3), Occo (Super Saiyan 2), and Barb (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Indus (piloting Giga-Hyper Mecha) *Olant (Golden Super Sayan 4) vs. Indus (piloting Giga-Hyper Mecha) and Army of Hell *Olant (Golden Super Saiyan 4) vs. Icer (Ultimate Arcosian) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Squad Category:Heroes